


Suddenly.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, He/Him pronouns used for reader, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Omega Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Draco doesn’t notice when he starts falling, it’s only when he’s already there that he realizes. And he’s screwed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535936
Kudos: 116





	Suddenly.

**Author's Note:**

> au! where they are still in school [5th yr] and nobody is dead and they have a normal time at their beloved wizarding school  
*draco + harry not on as bad of terms, but draco can still be a jerk  
**platonic reader and harry aka the aggressive bromance

"I just don't understand," You moaned, laying your head on the table, "Why do we even need to learn potions? I don't even want to do anything that has to do with potions when I get older." 

Harry patted your back, trying to sooth you, "It will be alright [Name], you'll get the hang of it soon enough." He tried to assure you. 

Your head snapped up to meet his, "No, I'll make a fool of myself again. I put Seamus to shame with how many things I've blown up in my face." You plopped your head down with a thud that made Harry wince, "I just have to face it, that I'll fail." 

"This is sad [Name], maybe you should talk to Professor Snape about tutoring or something?" He suggested. 

You mumbled something that Harry couldn't understand, but you lifted your head to nod solemnly, "I guess I should try and not fail." You sighed, "I'll ask him after class tomorrow."

The dark-haired wizard beside you beamed, "That's good to hear, find me after you speak with him and tell me how it goes, ok?" You nodded and the both of you went back to the other homework you were trying to complete in the library. With how supportive he was with you, you swore on your own grave he had to be your platonic soulmate. He was too good for you. 

\-- 

"And class, next week I will be explaining the dynamics of the end of the year paper so prepare yourselves." Professor Snape said as the students started gathering their things, "Class dismissed." 

You weren't as quick as some of your peers were to grab your things and rush from the room. You took you time placing your things in your bag before walking up to where Professor Snape was cleaning up his desk from today's potion. 

"Excuse me, may I speak with you about something Professor?" You asked politely. 

Snape looked up from his desk and nodded, stoping his cleaning to give you all his attention, "Of course, what do you need?" 

You gave him a small smile, "It's about the class, and how I'm not doing very well," You said trailing off slightly out of embarrassment, "I was wondering if you could tutor me, or if you knew someone who wouldn't mind tutoring me." You hands were both clenching the strap of your bag. 

"I'm assuming your worried about the O.W.L.s?" You nodded with a flush of embarrassment, you loved helping people, but hated asking for it for yourself. 

"Some of my friends have tried to help me, even Hermione, but they can't seem to get through to me." You explained. 

"That's quiet alright," His tone was oddly gentle towards you, he always has been but you didn't know why, "Potions isn't everyone's expertise. I'll ask a few other students I have confidence in that may be able to help you more than I can." You nodded with a smile, "Come by my office tomorrow after your classes and I'll get back to you." 

"Thank you," You grinned, feeling much better about the situation, "Have a nice day Professor Snape." 

"Have a nice day [Name]." He replied as you left the classroom. 

Just like you told him yesterday, you took off towards the Great Hall where you knew Harry would be. 

"Potter!" You called as you approached the Gryffindor table. 

"[Name]! How did it go?" He asked immediately, not even giving you enough time to sit down. You didn't care it wasn't your house table, you weren't staying for long, you had another class in ten minutes. 

"Good, he says he knows another student who may be able to understand the way I work and be able to help me. He said he'll let me know tomorrow." You beamed, still feeling so much better than the state you were in yesterday. 

"That's great news!" He comment happily, "Don't you have a Divination class to get to?" 

"Fuck!" You cursed and shot up, you momentarily forgot where you currently were. But when you saw Harry's wide eyes you clapped a hand over your mouth, for one: realized you just cursed in front of your friend when you usually only did in your head, and two: it was loud enough to echo in the hall. "I'm sorry! See you later Harry!" You blurted before rushing out of the great hall with a sever wave embarrassment that showed on your face. 

You heard some of the Ravenclaws and Slytherins laughing at you as you passed by, but it didn't bother you no matter how embarrassed you were. You were going to be late. 

\-- 

Later that day, at dinner, you didn't hear the end of it from your fellow housemates about your little slip up earlier today. 

You tried to convince them that you didn't mean to say it out loud, but they wouldn't have it. Cedric especially had a ball recalling the way you shot up from the Gryffindor table and running out, since he happened to be walking in when the incident occurred. You let his teasing slid, mainly because you used to have the biggest crush on him when you first entered Hogwarts, he was two years older than you and cooler than anyone else by far in Hufflepuff. 

"Hey [Name]," Cedric said after the teasing had died down, motioning for you to lean closer to him from across the table. 

"What?" You asked curiously as you leaned forward. 

He flashed you a smirk before glancing away to somewhere behind you, "Malfoy's stare has traveled from all across the room, and it seems as if he is staring at you." He voice still had a hint of teasing. Was it towards you, or Malfoy? 

Your eyebrows drew together in confusion as you slowly turning to look behind you to see if it was true, "Why would he be staring at m-" You stopped and quickly turning back around to Cedric. 

He was right, it looked like he was staring at you, and it flustered you up a little bit. You've only had a few short conversations with him since you started Hogwarts. It was weird. 

"Why is he staring?" You whispered loudly at the older Hufflepuff. 

"I don't know, don't use that tone with me, I'm not the one who's staring." He chided, making you sit back in your seat. "But I am curious myself, do you have any reason why he would be?" You shook your head, "Hm, it is weird. I just thought you should know." 

"Well thank you." 

Throughout the rest of evening, you kept glancing back, and every time you did, Draco was still watching you. The way he was, it was like he was analyzing or studying you. 

It was unnerving. 

\-- 

The next day you headed straight to Professor Snape's office as soon as you were finished with your classes. 

When you arrived at the door, you knocked a few times, and waited for him to either come to the door or say come in. It was the later. 

You opened the door and smiled, "Come here [Name]," He said as you walked in. 

But your smile faltered when you met not only Snape's dark eyes, but the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. You walked up to his desk to stand beside Draco. 

"Hello," You greeted Draco with a smile despite how confused you were on the inside. 

He nodded in return, a small smile playing at his face. 

"I've already talked to Mr. Malfoy here if he would be willing to tutor you," He said, "he's agreed, so I will leave the rest to the two of you." 

"Thank you." You stated to the teacher before turning to the boy, "And thank you too for agreeing to this." You added in all truth. 

"You're welcome," He gestured for you to follow him out of the office, and started talking as the two of you left the dungeons, "Tutoring," He mused, glancing at you with a smirk, "So no one seems able to help you?" 

You blushed realizing that Snape probably repeated everything you said to him, and probably made you sound just a desperate as you really were, "Uh, yeah..." You mumbled, "Do you think you can? If you can't or even want to back out I won't blame you, but I kind of am really desperate and really really need help." 

"I figured as much, if Granger couldn't help you, I would feel bad if I didn't knowing how hopeless I would have left you." His cocky tone made you sigh glumly. You hoped his egotistic attitude didn't carry over to his tutoring methods. 

You nodded, he was right after all, "Yeah, so, um, how do you want to do this?" You asked, "Since I am imposing on you, I'll work to your schedule." 

"How kind of you," He mused, looking forward down the hallway as he spoke, "Weekends will probably be the best for both of us though, and maybe a few times a week during lunch." You nodded, "It's Tuesday, how about we start Thursday during lunch? We can meet in the library so we can see what you mainly need help on. Sound good?" 

You nodded, a little overwhelmed with how cool and helpful he was being about the whole situation, "Yes, that sounds perfect." You paused, "Thank you, really, I appreciate it." You said sheepishly with a smile. 

He nodded, "I know, you already thanked me. See you Thursday [Name]." He said as he turned down the hall, Hufflepuff's common room was in the opposite direction. 

"R-Right, see you then!" You replied before waisting no time in heading towards your common room, but rethinking your destination and settling for finding Harry. 

He was your closet friend outside of your housemates, and you'd rather talk about your situation than go to Cedric first. 

It took a while, but you found him walking off the quidditch field from a last minute practice that Oliver called. 

"Hey [Name]," Harry greeted you as you walked up, "What's up?" 

And your gossip bone turned on, "You will never believe who is going to tutor me in potions." 

Harry arched an eyebrow in question but grinned at you, he was hoping it would be Cedric even though he wasn't taking it currently. He knew of your previous crush you had on the seventh year, but even after you said you were over him, he could tell there was a hint still hidden. "Who?" Was all he asked. 

You smirked and took his broomstick from him so you could carry it, "None other than the Slytherin prefect." 

"Malfoy?!" He blurted, his grin dropping to a look of shock. 

"Yep, but I should have guessed it right?" You said with a shrug of your shoulders, "He's one of the top students currently in the class."

Harry nodded and wrapped an arm over your shoulder in a comforting matter, "No worries," He didn't like the idea of Draco tutoring you, even though they were on good terms, he still could be a little overbearing and manipulative, "I will come to your rescue if you need me to." 

You laughed and nodded, "Thank you Harry Potter, you've got to be the best friend anyone would be lucky to have." He flushed at your compliment. 

Oliver whistled at the two of you, making harry immediately drop his arm, as well as making you both blush, "Get a room!" He called laughing with the rest of the team. 

You laughed a little yourself and flipped the boy off from behind your back, hearing a fake gasp in response. Even though everyone knew you two were only friends, you acted like a couple so often, people kept asking 'when's the wedding?' and other teasing questions. Plus there was he fact you were openly gay and the dark-haired boy beside you was bisexual, but not as open about it as you were. 

\-- 

It was surprising to say the least how Draco talked with you while he evaluated what you needed to start on Thursday in the library. He wasn't cocky or rude with you when he saw how poor you were in his top subject. You were less stressed about the next tutoring lessons to come. 

When he saw how poor you really were in his favorite subject, he decided to start with the basics. If you understood that to the point of it being retained in your longterm memory, you would be fine with more complex potions.

"I really really can't thank you enough," You thanked him for the thousandth time as you stood from the table to get to your next class after lunch. 

He gave you a closed mouth smile, "I told you to stop thanking me." He said softly, now walking out of the library beside you. 

You rolled your eyes, "I know, but I don't know how to express my gratitude than besides my words." You said with a smile of your own, "I could get you something, or make you something, that's what I'll do!" You beamed, making him flinch at your outburst. "I'm really good with metal work, I make my mom and sister jewelry all the time, so I'll ask for them to send me some materials and I'll make you something." You were grinning wide at the thought, eyes shining bright. 

"I don't really wear that much jewelry all that often." Draco commented. 

"Then if you don't want to wear it, make it a keepsake." You said with a slight shrug of your shoulders, "Do you have a preference of it being a ring, or necklace, or so on?" Draco shook his head, "Then I'll surprise you!" 

Draco liked the fact you were getting excited over something so mundane. He would never admit how cute it was. 

"Alright." He agreed. 

"Great! I'm going to go send them a letter right now, see you Saturday then?" You said, bubbling with excitement, it made you rock on your heels in place. 

"Saturday, one o'clock," Draco reminded. 

You nodded, "Right, till Saturday then Draco!" You called, already heading to your dorm.

Draco watched you walk away hurriedly for a moment before heading to his own dorm to start on some homework he had yet to finish. 

You were a puzzle to the Slytherin, and Draco found him thinking about the fact for far to long way to many times a day. It was becoming bothersome. So he was going to figure you out, maybe that would help him. 

You were a Hufflepuff, and we all know the stereotype of the house. Docile, rather dumb in most areas, too kind, loyal, and so on. But you were an odd one in the house. 

Yes you were oh so kind, it was obvious that you were determined by the fact you were willing to seek out tutoring for a class you were failing, you were rather loud, very talkative and outgoing in that area. You were also rather flirty than one would think at first glance, and witty, and easily embarrassed. He noticed you were rather organized too, and now knew you liked making jewelry? It was all an odd combination, yet fit you perfectly. 

Then there was the fact you were obviously handsome, a handsome pureblood at that. Throughout his years at Hogwarts, Draco has been fortunate to experience all the times you were asked out by others. It was mainly girls, until he came out during your third year, and then it was all guys asking you out. It was sad because you declined every single one of them. 

That is what struck the blond as odd. You would think you would have said yes to someone by now, but you haven't. It was either the fact you had someone else in mind, or the rumors about you and Potter were true and the two of you were secretly dating. 

Either way, he deemed it weird. 

\-- 

Your parents sent you all the materials you needed to make around two weeks after you sent them a letter. You wanted specific materials, so that was why it took so long. 

Draco said he didn't have a preference to what you made him, but a few days later during a lunch session, he requested it to have the colors green and silver. You giggled and nodded, not going to tell him you already suspected the color pallet. 

You decided to make him a ring. 

For a while you contemplated on what you should make him. You thought about a necklace, but you struggled to see him actually wear it, since you really wanted him too. And there was the idea of a pocket watch, but you didn't like working with clocks. And then you thought about a ring. 

The idea came to when you received a letter inviting you to your cousins wedding this up incoming summer. Of course you wouldn't make him a wedding ring, oh no, that would be too embarrassing, but a masculine ring. Like the ones your parents muggle friends had from their colleges.

With that set in mind, during your free time, or the time you weren't studying or messing around with Harry, you started to sketch out how you were going to go about the ring. It was finished just in time to receive your parents package. 

Professor Snape let you use his classroom, under his supervision, when he didn't have classes so you could create a mold for the ring and melt the silver your parents sent you to make the ring. You didn't want to use an already molded ring, you thought it was too impersonal. So you got Pansy to figure out Draco's rings size and created the mold. 

Snape even helping with the melting and pouring, even though you insisted you've done this many times and successfully at that, he ignored you and helped. 

You finished the ring in roughly three weeks, and that was trying to speed up the process. But, you didn't immediately give it to him when you were finished, because you were scared. 

As the weeks passed of your tutoring with Draco, you started to view him differently. 

It did help that he actually seemed to help you with all your issues in potions. From the fact you had problems memorizing the orders ingredients went in to you mixing up very similar roots and solutions. He helped you, and you felt like you owed him your life. 

"You're honestly being ridiculous [Name]," Harry sighed as you sat on the quidditch field one evening before curfew, "The ring is lovely, why are you so nervous? You should give it to him, I may not know him, but I know he'll love it." 

You could feel him looking at you in questioning, so you refused to meet his look, "I don't know, ok? I just don't want him to laugh at me, I really want him to like it." You admitted. 

Then you heard Harry snort, "No." Was all he said. 

You narrowed your eyes at him, "What?" You said sharply. 

"No, you can't be for real, right?" Harry said between his fits of laughter. 

His laughing made you blush in embarrassment, even though you didn't know what he meant, "Come on Harry, what are you talking about?" 

"I'm talking about how you fancy Draco Malfoy," He smirked, "Don't give me that accusing look, you know it's true, I know you better than anyone else, even Cedric." You were certain you had a fever now with how hot your blush made you feel. 

You were silent for a while, unsure how to respond to him. Could he be right? Were you so oblivious to your own feelings, you misjudged them as pure thoughts of insecurities? 

"So what if I do?" The way it came out was too defensive, so you added in a quieter voice, "Would it be bad if I did?"

Harry wrapped an arm around you in a sort of half-hug, it was awkward but you understood his intentions, "Of course it's not bad, I will support you no matter what," He started, "I know under his family's name, he's not too bad, so I give you my blessing." You laughed and shoved him away as you stood. 

"Thank you Harry," You said with a fond smile, "I appreciate it, I really do." He stood up and put his hands into his pant's pockets, "Because as my platonic soulmate, you are really the only one I need to please." You grinned and started walking back to the school. 

"Of course! That's why I gave you my blessing," He hand his hand over his heart, "I could never let my love fall into the hands of a bad relationship," He said dramatically, making you laugh again. 

"Hur-hur," You chimed with a roll of your eyes, "Let's get back, I don't need another detention because I don't have an invisibility cloak to get me out of trouble." 

\-- 

Draco seemed agitated when you entered the library the following Saturday and sat beside him. His voice was sharper than when you talked to him any other time. 

You were on one of those more complicated potion at the moment. He was trying to see if you remembered it from class this week. And you needed to get it right with the O.W.L.s only a month and a half away.

But the way he was chastising you was becoming too much. 

"Draco?" He looked up from the textbook, "Did I do something wrong?" You asked, if he was being this cold, you assumed it was because of something you did. 

He knew you weren't talking about the potion you were 'making', really you were just writing down the ingredients in the correct order as if you were putting it in your cauldron. 

His lips pursed and his eyebrows knitted, did you really do something wrong? 

"No," He spat, this time it was unintentional, "But someone did." 

"Who?" You asked, turning from what you were doing to face him, hands in your lap as you patiently waited for his answer. 

"Are you dating Potter?" He blurted after a long pause. Now he was sounding like the desperate one. 

You stared at him for a moment, before his words really settled in and making you smiled and shake your head with a small laugh, "Of course not, why would you think that?" Then something dawned on you and you sighed, "Was it Ron this time? I told them to stop spreading those rumors, it's really annoying me now." You grumbled and shifted back to your textbook. 

Draco stared at you, his eyebrows drawn together, "You... aren't?" 

You shook your head, "No, I am not," You said and tried to look like you were reading the textbook, "He's my best friend, that's it. I do love him, but not in that kind of way." You explained. It bothered you that you felt like you needed to explain yourself to him. 

Even though you because aware of your feelings for the blond, doesn't mean you were going to change how you act towards him. 

"But I see the way the two of you act around each other, it seems more like what a couple would do than friends," Draco insisted, voice still having an edge to it. 

You nodded with a small smile, "I know we do, we can't help it. We call each other our 'platonic soulmate', but believe me, I don't feel about him that way." 

Draco scoffed, like you were balantly lying to him, "How am I supposed to believe that?" 

You turned to him quickly, startling the Slytherin with how fierce your eyes looked, "Why do I have to prove it to you? Is my word not enough? I can tell you I am completely interested in someone else, and that person is not Harry." You spat, beyond annoyed by the way he was questioning you. 

"You are? Who is it?" He pressed, he looked hurt for a moment, making your look soften. 

"I have something for you," You said trying to change the subject as you reached down into your bag. It was now or never, and you would probably have a really bad day if Draco kept up this prying of your love life. Everyone knew you and Harry were nothing more than friends. Why didn't he?

"I asked you a question." 

"And I will answer it after I give you," You held out the ring, "this." 

When Draco's eyes landed on the ring, his mouth wanted to drop open. He completely forgot that you said you were going to make him something. Plus he didn't think you would be as good as you said you were. 

He took the ring from your hand and silently examined it. The band was silver, pure silver at that, and there were tiny emeralds surrounding a small representation of the constellation he was named after. Where the stars would be for the constellation, were diamonds. And lastly, on the inside, was a neat inscription of his full name around the band. 

To say the least, he was impressed. It was sleek and simple, not too flashy for him, but just enough to stand out. 

"How did you manage to make and afford these stones?" He gaped, not looking up from the ring. 

You smiled, your chest fluttering and warming at the fact he obviously liked it, "You must have forgotten I'm a pureblood," He glanced up at you in a flash of shock, he did forget, "And a single child, but my family has quite a few ties to large muggle corporations. I come from a very well off family, but I choose to be modest about my financial background. Plus I think you deserve only the best because of how much you have helped me." You watched as he slipped the ring over his left hand's middle finger. 

"It fits perfectly," He was astonished, it was kind of cute, "Thank you." 

"Pansy helped me get your ring size, and you're welcome. I can't tell you how happy I am that you like it." You beamed, the tense air from before completely finished by now. "Will you wear it? You don't have to but-" 

"I'll wear it." Draco cut you off. 

"Thank you," You found yourself saying, but didn't know why. 

He nodded and inspected the way the ring looked on his hand, "You said you would answer my question." His eyes darted to you, making you flinch at the unexpected move, since you were staring at him. 

"R-Right," You mumbled, your hands fidgeting in your lap again, "Well, the thing is..." You trailed off, your eyes looking along the book shelves beside you, "You're kind of the one I'm interested in." Your voice was soft, you could barely hear yourself speak, but Draco heard you loud and clear. 

He didn't remove his eyes from you, watching as you started to blush. It was him you had feelings for, it was him, Draco, you were interested in. It wasn't that annoying Potter you liked, it was him, and Draco felt himself swell with emotions. 

"If you're going to laugh and turn me down please say so," You muttered after he didn't say anything for a while, "I don't like waiting for your reaction." 

Draco smirked at your pout, he might as well tell you how he felt, plus he needed to tell his parents anyways, "Thank God it wasn't Potter," He said making you huff, "I was going to be more than embarrassing if I were confess and those rumors were real." 

You gave him a skeptical gaze, "You're lying." 

"Why am I lying now?" He protested. 

"Because you thought I was lying, so how am I supposed to believe just your words." You smirked, finally having a one up on him. 

"Fine then." You almost didn't hear him, because he leaned towards you and swiftly pressed his lips to yours in a soft and sweet chaste kiss. 

You sputtered when he pulled away, everywhere set ablaze, "Wh-what was that for?"

"You said you couldn't believe just my words, so I had to prove it to you. But you should have just taken my word for it [Name]," You found it hard to look away from him and the sly grin he had playing on his face, "Anyways, you're my boyfriend now, so get used to this. Would you like to go get some lunch, I'll let you sit at the Slytherin table, additionally I still need to watch out for Potter, I don't trust him." 

You put your hands in your palms, too flustered by his words to say anything but, "You're embarrassing..." 

"I guess you'll have to get used to it." He chimed, putting away his things, you slowly following his actions. 

"Why do you have to be so together all the time?" You asked as you walked hand-in-hand to the Great Hall. 

He gave you a peck on the cheek, "Its'a gift of the Malfoy's honestly," He grinned, looking at you from the corner of his eye, "Plus it will make it so much fun to tease you in public."

"Oh my God." You groaned, "You're terrible." 

"And yet you agreed to be my boyfriend." He mused, pulling you along with him as you entered the grate hall. The Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables were on the opposite sides of the hall, so you hoped most of your housemates didn't notice it. 

You were still surprised nothing was brought up about your houses. With the Slytherin stereotype being their rude and bile entitled brats, while Hufflepuffs were seen as the opposite as dumb and kind people. The purebloods and the odds and ends houses. 

But when the two of you sat down next to Malfoy's friends, you seated between Pansy and Draco, there were only knowing looks shot your way from the Slytherins. 

Lunch was pretty normal, there were a few not so innocent innuendos sent your way from a few of Draco's teasing housemates that made him blush surprisingly, even though he expected it. 

You glanced back occasionally to see if you could catch Harry's eye for a moment, wanting to know if he noticed you weren't in your usual spot across from Cedric. You couldn't seem to get his attention, so you opted to tell him later than his words of encouragement got you a boyfriend. 

"What do you want to do? I doubt you'd want to go back to studying," Draco asked as the two of you just started aimlessly around the halls. 

"I'm kind of burnt out from studying to be honest." You rubbed the back of your neck. 

Draco was about to suggest to take your walk outside, but he was stopped by a new voice coming up from behind the two of you. 

"[Name]!" You knew who it was before even turning around, "How's it going?" A very amused Harry asked as he came to stand beside the two of you. 

You started to blush and averted your eyes, "Fine, and you Harry?" 

"I'm doing great actually, thank you for asking," Harry's eyes darted over to Malfoy, "I see obtaining my blessing did you well then." 

Draco shot you a questioning look, but you avoided his looks as well, "Your blessing?" He smirked. 

"Yes, my blessing," Harry nodded, "Even though we may not be the best of friends, since [Name] here is," he looked at your intertwined hands, "now dating you, I had to give him my blessing that I will support the relationship." 

Draco wanted to laugh at you hiding you face in your hand, "That is kind of you Potter, I only wish [Name] told me about this." 

"You're welcome, anyways, Luna is expecting me to help he with a potion." He said, catching your eye and sending you a teasing grin. 

When Harry was out of earshot, Draco turned to you with his own grin. 

"What was that [Name]?" You could hear the amusement in his voice. 

"I told you there was nothing between me and Harry, and that just proves it." You said with a sigh looking towards him, "He was actually the one who made me realize how I felt about you ok, and he kind of gave me the boost to finally give you the ring I made you a few days ago." 

Draco nodded, "Why are you so embarrassed?"

"Because," You whine, burying your face in his shoulder, "I didn't know he could be so embarrassing, I wasn't expecting that." 

"You're cute." Draco stated bluntly, and started walking again, making you remove your face from his shoulder. 

"Thank you I guess." You mumbled, partially leaning against him as you walked. 

Draco looked down at you, feeling way too warm in his chest at the way you were so casual about being pressed up against his side. Honestly you were like arm candy the way you were had your arm wrapped around his, and he felt a burst of pride at the fact. You were his now. His slight jealousy towards Harry was gone, because you were the first one to tell him you liked him. 

And even though Draco knew he liked you, he suddenly realized how much he liked you. 

The way you parted your hair, the fact you had a strong bond with Potter, he even liked the little moments you seemed to be in complete control to only result in blushing a second later. He liked the way you looked at him when you finally understood something he was trying to teach you, and how excited you got because of it. 

Because suddenly, he felt himself falling so hard for you, he wasn't even worried anymore about coming out to his parents. He wasn't worried about going against his arranged marriage he had, because if you were right there beside him, supporting him, he was willing to give it all up, for you. 

Suddenly, he saw his life slowly fall into place. With you standing next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Most active on Twitter @ren_writes, so come yell at me there hahaha :))


End file.
